Missing
Missing is a quest obtained in the Underworld by speaking with Elder Dugan the Prospector. Description Search the Underworld for the lost adventurers. Either bring word of their progress or evidence of their fate to Elder Dugan for your reward. ---- Well met, traveler. I am Elder Dugan, leader of the Society of Ariel Haven. We are a society of prospectors who have obtained writs of commission from Baron Almric to colonize this mountain. After this mysterious mountain appeared complete with its own door... we sent in scouts and discovered that it is an ancient city, abandoned and overrun with wild creatures. Thus, with the blessing of our Baron, we have come to claim and settle this new area and it will be called Ariel Haven. We have been sending out adventuring parties to slowly push back the wild beasts and thus far we have managed to secure this hall. Yesterday we sent a party in further to find our next area to claim and they have not returned... I am becoming concerned. In your travels in this mountain would you look for my people? If they are well, please bring me word, if misfortune has befallen them, please bring me evidence of their fate. Progress Greetings, have you any news of my people? I am encouraged to see you well! Completion Oh this is indeed sad news. Ti seems my worst fears have been realized! These writs were given to Evan and Kevin Brightwhistle, Sergio Taylor, and Sarah Bootwell. Based on your description of the ghastly scene, they have met a most untimely end! This is a great setback to our society as they were each great friends to me and an asset to the society. 'Tis strange that there were only four bodies... There was a fifth member of the party, Neville Brightwhistle but he was the youngest and least experienced of the party so if his elder brothers are lost, surely young Neville met a similar fate. 'Tis a tragedy, surely. Please take this torch with my thanks. It may not seem like much, but it is magic and will never burn out. You will find that rotworms fear fire so it will protect you from them as you venture further into these cursed halls. Tread carefully traveller, each member of the party had one of these so I suspect that the rotworms are not what ended their lives. Objective All of the following: * Obtain 4 Ariel Haven Writs of Membership * Return to Elder Dugan the Prospector Reward * Candlewood Torch Notes The remains of the adventuring party can be found southwest of Ariel Haven in an area with Bloodworms and Rotworms. Entering the area gives this message: :You observe the remains of four humans here. As you observe the tragic scene, you are reminded that you promised to bring evidence to Elder Dugan of their fate. Kill rotworms to get a chance at a drop of the writ. When one dies that has the writ, the following message is given and an Ariel Haven Writ of Membership appears in the player's inventory: :As the rotworm dies, you find an pickup a scrolls case. Inside the scroll case is parchment. The scroll case crumbles to dust. Category:Underworld quests